


I never knew, but now I do

by RooBear68



Series: SPN KINK BINGO [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Dean Winchester Sings, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Dean and Cas meet the first day of freshman year of high school.Dean soon falls for his friend but is scared to risk his friendship, until junior year when his brother has an idea for the student talent show.





	I never knew, but now I do

**Author's Note:**

> high school au square on my bingo card
> 
> This story idea came to me during one of my daily conversations with Michelle during GH.  
> I love you<3

 

 

 

 

 

They met in Freshman gym class. Dean was nervous, being the new guy in school. Everyone else had gone to school together for years so he was definitely getting some looks. Since he wasn't able to get his class schedule til this morning he hadn't known his first class of the day was gym and he didn't have the proper clothing so he was just told to sit on the bleachers for today but to have his gym shorts for tomorrow. 

Dean was sitting there with his head down as if looking at his shoes but he was really sneaking glances at the others shooting baskets. He was trying to figure out which ones looked like they would be cool. It was easy to see which guys were the ones to avoid. He wasn't afraid of bullies but that didn't mean he was looking for trouble. He watched one boy elbowing another before turning to see who was making free throws. He turned to see someone sitting right next to him. He never heard him come up.  


"Crap! Dude, where did you come from? You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry. I just came by to say Hello. My name's Castiel, but my friends call me Cas and the bullies call me Cassie."

"Uh....o.k. Hi, Cas."

Dean couldn’t help but notice that Cas had a cute smile. The messiest hair he ever saw on someone awake. The plumpest pink lips that he bet tasted awesome. The bluest eyes he had ever seen that were staring at him. Crap.

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you."

He held his hand out for Cas to shake, only he didn't. He just sort of held it. Dean wasn't going to complain if a cute boy wanted to hold his hand, he just wasn't sure what Cas meant by it.

"Hello, Dean. Welcome to Harrisburg High, home of the Tiger Nation."

"Are you the official welcome wagon, Cas?"

He could admit to himself he would be disappointed if the only reason that Cas was talking to him, and still holding his hand, was if he was just on the student welcome committee. He's surprised out of his thoughts when he hears a snort of laughter. Looking up at Cas he sees the most amazing sight. Cas has a big gummy smile, his eyes are squinting, and his nose is wrinkled up as he laughs at what Dean said. Dean wants to hear that sound again.

"Are you a Tiger, Cas?"

"No. I'm just a boy who forgot his gym clothes and saw a lonely boy sitting here."

Dean blushes when he realized that his question could be taken in a sexual way. Luckily Cas doesn't notice since he has thrown his head back. He is laughing so hard that he isn't making a sound except puffs of air. Crap. Dean has known that he likes boys for a while, he just hasn't ever acted on it or told anyone. He needs to talk to Bobby. He feels Cas give his hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Are you alright, Dean?"

"Yep. I'm good, Cas."

"Alright. I have a most important question. Star Wars or Star Trek?"

They were two peas in a pod, thick as thieves, joined at the hip, and best friends from that moment on. They had 3 classes together plus the same lunch. Cas introduced him to his other friends who quickly became his too. There was Charlie, a scarily smart, funny, and obnoxious red head who was very quick to tell Dean he was pretty, just a shame she loved the ladies. There was Benny, who looked like an adult. He was a jock who loved his nerds as he called their group. Dean learned Benny was very protective of his friends and had a huge crush on a girl in their class named Andrea, he was just too chicken to talk to her. Last but not least there was Kevin, a genius who was constantly trying to decide where to go to college and who’s Mom texted him every hour. Seriously, every hour. Even as serious as Kevin was, he was just as giving. Realizing that he had a class with Dean where Cas didn't, he made sure to show him where is was while telling him which of the jocks were the worst bullies.

Dean loved his new friends. He loved living with his Uncle Bobby. He did not love sharing a room with his younger brother Sammy, but Bobby was working on clearing out the basement to make Dean his own room. He loved that Cas only lived about a mile away and left early every morning so he could walk to school with Dean and Sammy. The middle school was close to the high school so they always walked together. Most days after school Cas stayed to have a snack and the three of them would sit at the table and do their homework.

 

The year flew by and before he knew it it was summer time. Dean didn't really sleep in but he stayed in bed thinking of Cas. Cas was his best friend who he had deeper feelings for. He kept them hidden, he didn't want to risk their easy friendship. Plus, even after a whole school year he still wasn't sure if Cas was into guys. He had never seen Cas show interest in anybody.

After a while he heard his Uncle in the kitchen so he pulled on some grey sweatpants to get up for breakfast. Deciding it was already warm he left his t-shirt on the chair. 

"Mornin' Bobby."

"Hey, kiddo. Thought you'd sleep til noon."

"Nah, smelled the coffee. Plus, ya' know..."

"Hmm. Wonder what time Cas will show up today?"

"What? Nah, Bobby. I'm sure he's smart enough to sleep in. He said something about working some hours at the library this summer."

"Huh. Well, ya' know I could use some help in the garage if you want to earn some cash this summer."

"Yeah?!"

"Sure. Find out what hours Cas is gonna have and we'll make sure you have the same free time."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Sit down, Dean."

He fixed his coffee after refilling his Uncle's cup. He sat down keeping his eyes on this mug, not know what Bobby was going to say.

"I told you months ago that I don't care that you like boys. Love is love is love, is Life. That's my motto. I can see how you look at Cas. I'm not blind, but I think he may be. You should tell him how you feel."

"Not happening, Bobby. I'm not trashing the only friendship that means something to me over a bit of a crush that I'm sure will go away."

"What about how Cas feels?"

"What?!?"

"O.k., then. Both ya' idjits are blind. Cas is coming up the road."

Dean leans forward so he can see out the back door where Bobby is looking. He sees Cas walking along talking to himself? Someone? Taking his mug he walks out onto the back porch to watch, not ogle damn it, Cas walking towards him. When he gets close enough Dean hollers to him.

"Who, or what are you talking to Cas?"

"The bee."

Dean nods like he understands. He does. Cas does his own things and one of those is his love of bees. The cute little weirdo.

"Come on, coffees done and Bobby is cooking the bacon."

 

It was their junior year when Dean felt the break coming on. He couldn't take keeping his feelings for Cas a secret much longer or he would lose his damn mind. Not only was he deeply in love with his best friend, but damn did he want to get his hands on his body.

Over the past summer Cas's older brother Gadreel, decided that he and Cas needed to do something other than 'nerd out' as he called it. He didn't think that swimming around the creek was enough so he came up with an exercise program for them. Gadreel had just got out of basic training and had two months before he was going to be shipped off the Japan for three years.

He had them up running every morning before they split to go to their jobs. Dean was still working for Bobby and Cas was still loving being in the library. After running a few miles Gad lead them back to the barn on Cas's folks property where he had a boxing bag hung up. After a summer of watching a shirtless Cas work up a sweat, building muscles, well, let's just say that he was very glad that he had his own shower in the basement. He wasn't always quiet when he shouted Cas's name when he stroked himself in the shower.

It was so hard, ha!, to keep his feelings and hands to himself. Just about every other night Cas would crash at his house after hours of playing video games, board games, or just watching movies. They always spent some time with Sammy and Dean thought it was awesome that Cas never made Sammy feel like the little brother tag along. He always listened when Sammy would talk too fast about something that exited him. He never talked down to Sammy, he treated him like he was the same as Dean. Well, except for the stuff that was only them.

They were always touching. At first it made Dean feel odd, but it was just the way they were. From the 1st time they met til now, Cas usually held his hand if they were sitting together. Didn't matter if they were in class, at lunch, on the couch watching t.v., or sitting on the porch swing watching for falling stars.

Sammy was always looking at their clasped hands and then rolling his eyes when Dean caught his eye. So, yeah. Sammy knew how he felt about Cas, he continually tried to convince Dean that he should tell him. He said that it was obvious that Cas felt the same way. Dean wasn't so sure, but he was going to find out. Soon.

Dean was beyond thrilled that Sammy had skipped a grade and was now a freshman going to school with him and Cas. After his first day, his little brother had come up with a perfect idea. The four of them were sitting down to eat dinner after their first day when Sammy planted the idea in his head.

"Hey Bobby, guess what?"

"What?"

"The school has a talent show next month. Any student can sign up and this guy in my English class said he's gonna read a poem and dedicate it to his girlfriend. Cool, huh."

"Sure. How was your day, Cas. You've been a bit quiet since you came in."

"It was alright, Bobby. I only have two classes with Dean along with lunch. No classes with Kevin, or Charlie, but four with Benny. Which is a blessing since in two of those Azazel is in there."

"Is that the boy that gave you a black eye last year?'

"Why didn't you tell me, Cas? Maybe I can switch classes."

"Dean, stop. Yeah, he's the one, Bobby. Dean, I'll be fine. Between Benny being next to me and the training we had from Gad, I'll be fine. I'm not afraid of him I just detest him."

"Well, if you need me...."

"I always need you, Dean. I hate to eat and run, and it was delicious as always Bobby, but Dad said I need to get home before dark to help him with the chicken coop. See ya' in the morning."

Dean watched as Cas smiled at everyone while grabbing his backpack. He got goose bumps when Cas ran his hand across his shoulders his way to the door.

"Night Cas."

"Night, son."

"Text me when you're done."

Dean was sitting on his bed watching a rerun of Battle Bots, which was so much better when Cas was here because they would bet on which bot would win, when he heard Sammy knock on his door.

"Come on in"

He bounced a bit when Sammy flopped on the end of his bed on his back. His little brother was getting bigger quick. He was as tall as he was now.

"Bitch, watch it. Gonna break the bed bouncing it that hard."

"Jerk. Surprised you and Cas haven't broken the bed doing the dirty."

Dean kicked at him while Sam just laughed his head off. Once he had learned how Dean felt about Cas he loved to tease him about it. He never did it around Cas for which Dean was very thankful. His brother could be a pain in his ass but he always had his back. They were closer than a lot of siblings were since they had lost their parents.

He watched as Sam sat up straight before looking him dead in the eye. He mirrored him when he said that he had lied about something.

"What did you lie about?"

"I didn't hear any guy talking about reading a poem to his girlfriend. I just thougth..."

"What, Sammy. What's going on?"

"I just thought that maybe that was something you could do to let Cas know how you feel. You gotta tell him soon, Dean. It's driving you nuts, and I know, I KNOW he feels the same way. Everyone can see how you two are, except you two."

"I don't know about him feeling the same, but you are right about me going nuts! You think I should do something like that, that big, instead of just talking to him?"

"I think you should. If it's just you two talking, I think it would be too easy for you to back out. If you are doing something in front of everyone, there's no way to stop. It will be out there and you will see that I'm right. He loves you too, Dean. I'll even help."

"You will?"

"Of course, I always got your back. Now, what do you want to do?"

 

Dean had worked hard over the last month with Sam to make sure it was perfect. They could only work when Cas wasn't around which meant a lot of late nights or stolen hours in the middle of the day when Cas was helping out his Dad. He was nervous but excited. He knew he was ready to perform just not necessarily ready if Cas was going to reject him.

The day before the talent show Dean was late to lunch. He was out of breath when he finally dropped down on the table bench next to Cas.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

He sent Cas a small smile and squeezed the hand that grasped his. 

"Sure am! Guess what guys! I got tickets for everyone for the talent show tomorrow night!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, Benny groaned, and Charlie flipped him the bird. Nice. Cas was just watching him, with his head tilted as if he were trying to read his mind. So, nothing new there.

"I need you all to suck it up and come. I'm...I'm performing and I want my friends there."

Kevin rolled his eyes again but grabbed his ticket out of Dean's hand before stuffing the last of his pizza in his mouth as he texted his Mom. She was definitely a helicopter parent. Benny said he wouldn't miss it while taking his ticket before heading off to a football meeting. Charlie smiled so big it was kinda scary. She did grab her ticket before flashing them the peace sign as she left to go find her girl crush of the week.

Dean was nervous as he looked over at Cas.

"What about you, Cas. You gonna come to the show?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

Cas gave him his favorite smile. The one that he only seemed to give to Dean. It was the one that was just crinkles by his eyes. Dean loved that smile.

"Good. I gotta grab a book from the library before my next class. You coming with?"

"Lead on McDuff."

As they walk down the hall they begin arguing, again, over the fact that Cas always used that quote wrong. It was an old argument. Cas did it just to but him after learning that Dean loved Shakespeare. God, Dean loved the nerd.

Dean was pacing. Pacing fast and furious. He had butterflies, or hell bats, in his stomach. Sam was telling him to relax every time he walked past him again. He peeked around the curtain to look at the auditorium full of students, parents, and teachers. He finally spotted his Uncle Bobby in the second row in the center section. He was sitting with Cas and the rest of their group. Bobby was laughing at something Cas said. He could tell Bobby was really tickled because he took his hat off to smack Cas upside the back of the head. He turned slightly to watch as Azazel was trying but failing at juggling. 

He walked towards Sam laughing. When his brother raised an eyebrow at him in a question, he just shook his head.

"Everyone's here."

"Good. This is going to work, Dean. Trust me. You sound amazing and he loves you! I know so, Bobby knows so, the whole damn school knows so. Everyone but you."

They watched as Azazel ran off stage with fire in his eyes. He spotted Sam and started towards him. Dean stepped out of the shadows to step in front of his brother causing Azazel to stop and go around them. The bully was now afraid of him and Cas without them ever touching him. Odd, but Dean had other things to think about.

He heard the principal announce him and Sam's name and the applause and whistles from their friends. 

When they walked on stage Sam sat on a stool that they had arranged for before slipping his guitar strap over his neck. He drummed against the strings once before looking up and nodding at Dean.

Placing one hand on the microphone Dean cleared his throat.

"Hello. Thanks for the welcome."

He had to stop as he crazy ass friends stood up clapping like fools, making loud wolf whistles, and doing the Arsenio Hall whoop...crazy. When they settled down thanks to the principal standing up to look at them, Dean began again.

"Thanks. Sam's gonna play while I sing a song. I found this song a while back and although it's not my normal type of music, it reminds me of Cas."

Dean finally takes a breath to look at Cas. He can see a bit of confusion and shock on his face at Dean talking about him. He gives him a smile before continuing.

"Everyone knows that Cas has been my best friend from the day we met on the first day of our freshman year. Where he is, I wanna be. He's been there when I laugh, when I get mad, when I get hurt, and when I cry. He's always there and I'm so thankful for you Cas. I need you to know that this song is for you. I'm in love with you, Cas."

Cas's jaw drops as he registers what Dean has said just as Sammy begins to play and Dean begins to sing.

I never knew

I never knew

All that life can put you through

I never knew 

I never knew

I never knew 

I never knew

All the worry and despair

I thought life was always fair

I never knew 

I never knew

All the things that people face

And they do it all with grace

I never knew 

I never knew

That is was possible to feel the way I do

Or that I could feel these things for you

But I do

I never knew

I never knew

What a smile could look like

Until it came from you

I never knew

I never knew

That a friend could be so true

I really never knew

I never knew

I never knew

No one told me that this is getting real

Or that I could ever feel this way

I never knew 

I never knew

All the good and the sad

But with you there it won't be bad

I never knew 

I never knew

About the little urge to cry

Cause I know that you're near by

I never knew 

I never knew

But now I do

Dean looked back up, he couldn't look anywhere but at the stage as he was singing, to see that Cas was gone. He wasn't in his seat. It didn't matter that every person in the auditorium was on their feet applauding for him. It didn't matter since Cas was gone.

He turned to walk off stage when he saw Cas running towards him. He opened his arms to catch him. He was here! He hadn't walked out! He was holding him tight when he realized Cas was crying and that they were still on stage. He walked them off. Dean felt like crying himself. He was sure that Cas was trying to find a way to let him down.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Shut up. You had your chance to talk, it's my turn."

"O.k."

Dean stood straight waiting to hear what Cas's reasons for letting him down would be. He just hoped he could salvage their friendship. He heard Cas take a deep breath before wrapping his arms around his neck, flashing him 'his' smile with tears still in his eyes.

"I love you too"


End file.
